I will make you feel good
by Metamorphosis2011
Summary: Sebastian finally gets to take Blaine back to his room with him. This is a Seblaine one-shot and mainly smut. It can be read as a stand alone but it is part of my Be My Everything story, where it fits in after chapter 12. More info inside.


**A/N:** This is a Seblaine one-shot, and it's basically just smut. And I still can't believe I actually wrote this! If you know me you know that I am a die hard Kurtofsky shipper, but these guys didn't leave me alone and begged me to write this.

It can be read as a **stand alone** but it is part of my Be My Everything story, where it fits in after chapter 12. (They've been out on a 'friendly' outing and then Sebastian asked Blaine to come back with him to Dalton).

**Warning:** There is a slight underlying sentiment of dubcon to parts of the story.

And FYI, in the main fic Sebastian is not a particularly nice guy.

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>I will make you feel good<p>

Sebastian drove towards Dalton. He glanced sideways and gave the boy sitting next to him a playful smile. He had been half hard the whole journey at the thought of what lie ahead. Anticipation was a sweet thing. He found it almost as exhilarating as the actual act.

To get Blaine into the dorm was easier than Sebastian had expected. Even if the security actually would take their job seriously Sebastian would have had his ways. After all this wasn't the first time he smuggled someone in for a bit of fun after hours.

Sebastian gave Blaine's hand a little squeeze and turned to smile at him before releasing his hand and pulling into the car park. He smirked to himself. This evening had gone even better than he could have dreamed of. The most he had hoped for was a hot make out session in the back of his car but the way Blaine had kissed him back earlier he thought he might try and push it. Having Blaine agree to come back to the dorm with him had almost been too easy.

He sideway glanced at Blaine again who looked adorably nervous. Oh how Sebastian enjoyed this bit. The promise of finally getting what he had wanted so desperately for months now.

Getting out of the car, he continued to be the perfect gentleman just like he had all night and opened the door for Blaine to get out which earned him a shy smile.

"You are so adorable" Sebastian said while pulling Blaine in for a gentle kiss and snaking his arms around Blaine's waist. Blaine responded without hesitation and moaned into the kiss. How long had Sebastian dreamed of hearing that sort of noise from Blaine and it sent shivers through his body. He wanted Blaine so desperately.

"Come on" he said grabbing Blaine by the hand and tugging him in the direction of the dorm.

Blaine laughed nervously but let Sebastian lead the way. His head was in a fog. This was all happening so fast. He wasn't really sure what to expect. This had started out as a friendly night out and now he is following Sebastian to his room?

"Shhh" Sebastian put a finger over Blaine's lips. "I am sure you remember how to sneak around quietly through these corridors. We don't want to wake anyone." Blaine only remembered too well the echo heavy footprints and voices leave in the corridors. He nodded silently and followed Sebastian on tiptoes to his room.

As soon as they entered Sebastian's room and he had closed the door Sebastian grabbed Blaine and pressed him against the wall, pinning his arms up against the wall and attacking Blaine's neck with his mouth. "Oh gosh Blaine, you have no idea what you're doing to me" he said between kissing and licking along Blaine's neck and jaw line. Blaine swallowed nervously. "Sebastian… wait…." he said.

Sebastian stopped his administrations and looked at Blaine. "What is it babe?"

"I don't know… this is all going too fast… I just … I…" Blaine stuttered, trying to wriggle his wrists out of Sebastian's hands.

Sebastian released Blaine's wrists and placed a hand on his cheek and stroked it gently. "Shhhh" he whispered into Blaine's ear. "Trust me…I won't do anything you don't want me too, but I promise you… I want to make you feel good; I will make you feel good. Gosh Blaine, you have no idea…" Sebastian could feel Blaine's breath speeding up at his words and he took that as incentive to place his lips on Blaine's and let his tongue slide into Blaine's mouth, licking and sucking at his bottom lip. He moaned into the kiss and when he felt that Blaine was kissing back he kissed back even harder grabbing Blaine's wrists again and pinning him back up against the wall. Blaine let out a groan which sent a spark straight to Sebastian's groin.

Sebastian wanted Blaine so badly. He wanted to feel him squirm under him and beg him for more and the thought alone had Sebastian painfully hard. There was no way Blaine would leave tonight without being his first. This was the best bit of the chase, the actual triumph of finally; finally having the person of one's desire give in.

"Oh, Blaine, please… please let me take care of you." Sebastian whispered into Blaine's ear while his hands were travelling up and down Blaine's arms and making Blaine's hair stand on edge.

"Nghhh…" Blaine wasn't really able to form coherent thoughts anymore but somehow he pulled himself out of his trance long enough to look at Sebastian.

"What exactly do you mean?" he asked anxiously.

"Well, let's see…" Sebastian started as he let his hands wander to the front of Blaine's shirt and started to slowly undo the buttons one at a time.

"I want to touch you, to kiss you… to feel you…" he undid the final button and slid the shirt off of Blaine's shoulders, leaning in to give his shoulder a gentle kiss. Blaine shuddered at the touch and let his eyes fall close. Sebastian moved Blaine's arms up over his head and pulled off his undershirt.

"I want to be inside you and…" and that Blaine's eyes flew open in a panic, "what? You mean …?"

"Yeah…" Sebastian stroked Blaine's arms trying to calm him down. "I've wanted this for so long and …"

"But I've never…." was all Blaine was able to blurt out.

Sebastian's eyes grew wide, taking in this new bit of information. "But… I thought you and Kurt?" he enquired.

"We had sex yes, but… mainly hands and stuff… we never went all the way if you know what I mean." Blaine said looking like a bashful little schoolboy.

"Oh" Sebastian said. Blaine was a virgin in the technical sense of the word. Wow, that was just… so hot. Sebastian could feel his pulse speed up. You could literally feel the tension radiating off of Blaine.

"It's ok Blaine" Sebastian placed a kiss on his temple. "I promise you I will take good care of you. I know you Blaine; you always act so strong and in control but… I've been watching you, I know you need someone to look after you, to make sure you're ok, and I know Kurt would have never been able to give you that." He whispered the last words and let his lips brush against Blaine's neck while pushing him back towards the bed.

"I still don't know if…" Blaine protested although it sounded rather feeble the way his voice was cracking and the way he let his head fall back.

"Hush now, Blaine" Sebastian pushed him onto the bed and placed himself on top of him. "Hush, I am here now and I won't let anything bad happen to you." Blaine whimpered but gave up any resistance and let the feeling of Sebastian on top of him take over. Sebastian let his tongue lick along Blaine's collarbone and down towards one of his nipples. When he started to suck on it he could feel Blaine buck his hips and groan out in pleasure.

"You like this?" Sebastian said giving his nipple another tug with his lips. "Nghhh…" Blaine moaned, bucking his hips again and Sebastian could feel the effect this had on Blaine. With each buck he could feel Blaine's erection pressing against his own and it made Sebastian's breath hitch. He really wanted to feel more of Blaine to have skin on skin contact.

Sebastian sat up on the bed and pulled of his jumper and shirt in one swift movement and leaned back down on top of Blaine pressing their naked chests together and gently yanking on Blaine's hair pulling him in for a slobbery kiss, their teeth knocking together.

He could feel Blaine relax into the kiss. "that's it babe, just let go" Sebastian whispered as he went on to sucking a big love bite on Blaine's neck, while his hands travelled up and down Blaine's arms and sides, touching and squeezing.

Blaine was almost paralyzed by the onslaught of sensations. All he managed was to kiss back otherwise his body had stopped listening to him and did things of its own accord, like currently grinding his hips against Sebastian who grunted out in pleasure and yanked at Blaine's hair again pulling him up so he had better access to his neck. Blaine whimpered when Sebastian bit down on his neck, the mix of pleasure and pain overwhelming him.

It took him a moment to realise that Sebastian had shifted and was starting to unbuckle his belt. He lifted up his head to look at Sebastian "Seb, wait… I …" he gulped at the same time closing his eyes again and not knowing what he actually wanted.

He could feel Sebastian placing little kisses along his stomach, "Babe it's going to be good, don't worry" Sebastian tried to reassure Blaine and Blaine let his head fall back onto the bed, panting hard. Sebastian made quick work of Blaine's belt and buttons and nudged Blaine to move up his hips so he could pull down his trousers and boxer briefs.

Sebastian threw them onto the floor and stilled, looking up and down that gorgeous boy lying in front of him. "You are so damn hot" he growled. He wanted him so very much now, and he knew that Blaine would need some time preparing. Sebastian grabbed Blaine by the waist and with strong arms flipped him over onto his stomach. Blaine let out a surprised squeal at that but let Sebastian manoeuvre him.

"So good you are" Sebastian said as he leaned over and placed wet kisses along Blaine's spine and working his way down towards his round perk bottom. He placed a little bite on one of his cheeks which made Blaine tense. "It's ok, it's going to be ok, you're going to enjoy this" Sebastian whispered reassuring Blaine, who only whined in return.

Sebastian reached over into his nightstand and pulled out some lube and a condom. He positioned himself between Blaine's legs and pulled him up by the waist so his ass was up in the air. He stroked it with his hands, memorising the feel of skin under his fingers "I will have to prepare you, just relax babe" Sebastian informed Blaine who let out some mumbled "ok" as he had his head pressed into the cushion.

Sebastian spread a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and started circling around Blaine's opening spreading the lube generously before pushing a finger inside. Blaine moaned and tensed. Sebastian placed his other hand on Blaine's back and traced little circles into it. "Relax Blaine, you need to relax" he tried comforting him. "Breathe" he told him. Blaine tried his best to relax and took some slow deep breaths. The feel of someone inside of him was almost overwhelming him. How on earth was anything bigger than a finger ever going to fit in there, he worried.

After a few moments Sebastian could feel that Blaine was starting to loosen up so he started to move his finger in and out and before long he added another one, which elicited another wince from Blaine before he started to relax again. Sebastian slowly started to twist and scissor his fingers and realised that this would indeed take a while. He decided to give Blaine a bit of pleasure in the meantime and twisted his fingers to find Blaine's prostate and gave it a brush.

Blaine cried out. "Oh god…." He was sure he saw stars for a second. "Good?" Sebastian said teasingly. "You want me to do it again?" "Oh please, yes please…" Blaine begged in a low husky voice which Sebastian found very arousing. He wanted to hear this voice again so he twisted his fingers again and brushed over the spot, delighting in the almost obscene sounds Blaine made in return.

He added a third finger and kept on opening Blaine up for him. This slow preparation was driving him crazy. He wanted to be inside Blaine; to feel him. Blaine was looser than before but still tight. He would probably feel some pain but that was to be expected at your first time. Sebastian removed his fingers and stripped off his trousers and boxers freeing his aching erection. He ripped open the condom wrapper and put on the condom before positioning himself at Blaine's entrance.

"Relax, Blaine" he said, placing a kiss on Blaine's thigh. "This will most likely sting. When I say so I want you to breathe out and relax". Sebastian placed a kiss on Blaine's back. "Ok?" he asked for confirmation.

"Ok" Blaine replied nervously. As good as touching his prostate had felt earlier he would be lying if he said he wasn't petrified at this moment but part of him wanted this so he nodded his head again and held his breath as he felt the tip of Sebastian's cock pressing against his entrance.

"Now, breathe out" Sebastian ordered as placed both his hands on either side of Blaine's waist and held him in place. He pushed inside Blaine in one swift strong motion. Blaine tried to breathe out but the pain he could feel made his breath hitch instead. He whimpered out and could feel tears prick at his eyes.

Sebastian stilled himself, seeing Blaine's reaction. He wanted to allow Blaine time to adjust. He wanted to fuck the guy not tear him in two. "Breathe Blaine, you need to relax" he said in a soothing voice. Blaine still whimpered but tried to take some calming breaths and get used to the sensation of the intrusion. Sebastian kept on rubbing small circles into Blaine's back. Eventually Blaine's breathing evened out and he felt it safe to start moving.

He started with a few gentle thrusts and soon found his rhythm. "Oh god Blaine, you feel so good" he groaned out and he had trouble controlling his force. He really wanted to slam into Blaine, to make him squeal and cry with pleasure. Blaine let out a string of incoherent babbles as he slowly got used to Sebastian being inside him. The sting had almost disappeared now and a feeling of fullness took over and Blaine started to thrust back his hips in time with Sebastian's movements.

Sebastian repositioned himself a bit and started slamming into Blaine harder and harder now, brushing his prostate as he did so. "Arghhh…" Blaine whined. "Oh god…" "Again?" Sebastian panted. "Oh god yes, please Sebastian…" Blaine pleaded. "What?" Sebastian said teasingly while thrusting in and out and hitting Blaine's prostate every time. Blaine seemed to be too far gone to reply.

Sebastian wanted Blaine to come first. He loved feeling the release and the subsequent clenching of the muscle around his cock. He leaned over so his chest was flush against Blaine's back and reached around with one of his hands and started to pump Blaine's cock. He could feel himself getting close as the familiar feel of warmth and tightness was building up inside of him. He thrusted harder and brushed his thumb across the head of Blaine's cock while pumping him. "Come babe… let go for me" he grunted.

Blaine had sensation overload. He could feel Sebastian smashing into him, his hands on his cock, his chest, his breath against his neck and he needed desperately to let go. He was feeling light-headed and lost in the repetitiveness of the motions. Suddenly he could feel himself explode as his orgasm ripped through him. "Ooooohhh god…" he cried out, still feeling Sebastian's' hand on him and him inside of him thrusting in and out. He was suddenly very sensitive and almost collapsed onto the bed as all his muscles turned to jelly.

Sebastian had to grab Blaine by the waist and hold him in place. He had felt Blaine going limp straight after what sounded and felt like an amazing orgasm. He only needed a few more thrusts before coming with a loud cry of "fuck yeah…." and collapsing on top of Blaine panting hard, revelling in the release.

It took him a few moments to collect himself. "Fuck Blaine, that was amazing!" he said placing little bites along Blaine's neck before pulling out and rolling off of Blaine. He disposed of the condom and then got a towel to clean Blaine off a much as possible. Some of his cum had ended up on the bed and he tried cleaning that up as well. No way was he changing the sheets now, he was way too exhausted. Well, sex was a messy business. They could have a shower in the morning.

Blaine was still very much out of it and had a tired spaced out look on his face, while trying to smile at Sebastian. "You enjoyed that didn't you?" he leaned over and placed a kiss on Blaine's lips. "I told you I would make you feel good." Sebastian said as he climbed back into bed.

He immediately found Blaine attached to him. He had to smirk. He had had Blaine down as the cuddling type and obviously he had been right. Well, if that's what Blaine wanted for now he would give it to him. Sebastian could be sweet if he had to. And if that meant that Blaine would let him fuck him again in the morning, he had no trouble with cuddling.

He pulled Blaine closer and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Hush, sleep now Blaine."


End file.
